It has long been known that large amounts of information can be stored on disc-shaped storage devices, and that such devices were well suited for playback by various types of disc playing means. One example of a disc storage device is the "vinyl" records that have been in use since at least the 1930's. Another type of disc is the so-called "magnetic floppy" disc that is commonly used in connection with disc drives of computers. Although vinyl records have been used predominantly with audio playback machines, such as stereos, floppy discs have been used almost exclusively with computers.
Recently, optically readable "compact discs" (also known as "CDs" and "CD-ROMs") have been widely accepted as a format for storing information, both for audio playback, and for the storage of computer software. Currently, the computer and music industry have become standardized on a compact disc having a diameter of about 4.72 inches (12 cm.), which contains a central aperture having a diameter of about 0.590 inches (1.50 cm.). Compact discs have also found utility in digital video discs (DVD) and new high density compact discs. As the pricing difference between the various discs resides primarily in the information contained on the disc, and the manner in which the information is formatted, the present invention will have utility with all known compact discs, as the size and shape of the various compact discs is generally identical.
Although these discs are relatively inexpensive to mass produce, they are often quite expensive for the consumer to purchase because of the relatively large value of the information contained on the disc. Although the discs are not particularly fragile, the discs can be rendered unusable if the surface of the disc is scratched or marred, or a disc is otherwise chipped, cracked or broken. In order to prevent damage, it is important that a storage case be provided that will protect the disc during transportation to the consumer, and while in the possession of the consumer. Preferably, the storage case should be designed: (1) to protect the compact disc during normal use; (2) to facilitate retrieval of the compact disc from the interior of the case; (3) to be inexpensive to manufacture, so as to not add undue cost to the purchase price of the compact disc; (4) to be durable; (5) to be light weight to reduce shipping costs; and (6) to have the same outside dimensions wnen closed as the current storage cases to fit existing packaging machinery, shipping boxes, store display racks, and consumer disc storage products; and (7) to have approximately some outside dimensions when open as the current storage cases to fit in existing packaging machinery.
Several known compact disc storage cases exist, including the ones shown in Herr, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,445, 265; and Philosophe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,369. Currently the most popular type of storage case for use with an audio-containing compact disc is the so-called "jewel case" which comprises a cover member and a base member, both of which are commonly made from styrene. The cover and base are formed as two separate members, and are hingedly coupled together through a stud-and-hole arrangement. In such an arrangement, a hole is formed on each of the side panel members of the base member, and the cover is formed to include a side flange that extends generally parallel to the side panel member of the base portion. The side flange includes an integrally formed stud that is sized and positioned to be received by the side panel member.
Although the prior art storage containers discussed above no doubt perform their intended function in a workmanlike manner, room for improvement exists. For example, in an effort to maintain low cost, the most common current jewel cases are constructed in a two-piece assembly, made of styrene. This construction renders the jewel cases relatively fragile. Damage to styrene jewel cases is quite common and consumers have voiced dissatisfaction over the frequency with which these jewel cases fail. Such failures usually are due to cracking of the material of the jewel case, especially at the cover of the case and at the hinges.
Additionally, difficulties have been experienced in opening the jewel cases to gain access to a disc. Because of the shape and positioning of the cover and the hinge of these current styrene jewel cases, it is not practical to construct the cases of a more durable synthetic polymeric material, such as polypropylene or polyethylene, since such materials do not possess the rigidity required by the design of current jewel cases.
In particular, room for improvement exists in producing a durable, lightweight, inexpensive storage case that both protects the disc from destruction or mutilation, and that is also well adapted for use in connection with automated packaging machines of the type used during the manufacture and packaging of compact discs. It is pointed out that such automated packaging machines currently in use are rather elaborate and, consequently, are quite expensive. Hence, it would be highly advantageous to have available an improved storage case of the type described, and which has an overall configuration compatible with current automated packaging machines already in place in order to avoid the necessity for replacement of existing costly packaging equipment.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide such a device.